Oferta Ilimitada
by PerlhaHale
Summary: Asi que todo eso venía incluido en el paquete de "Mi mejor amigo y primer amor, se consiguió novio pelirrojo y a todos se les salió lo gay derrepente". Pero Makoto no sabía que avergonzase frente a Yamazaki era parte de la oferta tambien. SOUMAKO.


**Hola! Es extraño porque realmente creí que mi primer fic sería un RinHaru (y lo intento todos los dias, pero namas no) y al final me anime con el SouMako que es mi otp. Obvio en este one-shot meti a todos mis otp's porque yo soy multi shipper y creo fielmente en el todos x todos.**

**Idea original salida de mi amor por avergonzar a Makoto y trollearlo todo lo que pueda, ademas se me da mejor la comedia xdd disfrutenlo!**

**Ni Free! Ni sus sensuales personajes son mios de ser asi habría yaoi explicito sin censura y Rin terminaria en mi casa al final de temporada.**

* * *

><p><strong>Oferta ilimitada.<strong>

_Por: PerlhaHale_

Había escuchado decir a mucha gente, amigos, conocidos y hasta los que no, que él era una excelente persona.

Su humildad y modestia le hacian quitarle credito a esas palabras, argumentando que él solamente hacia lo que creía era correcto y trataba de ayudar a las personas, sí estaba en sus manos hacer algo por ellas.

Independientemente de eso, él no se consideraba una mala persona pero al parecer alguna deidad en el cielo o en donde sea, lo creía el peor pecador jamás existente en la Tierra desde sus inicios. Y por lo tanto lo hacia pagar.

Eso creía Makoto, pues de un tiempo a la fecha, la vida la tenía contra él. ¡Y de que manera! Porque de un momento a otro, las piezas se acomodaban repentina y desafortunadamente en su contra para dejarlo como un acosador obsesivo.

Acosador obsesivo de Yamazaki-kun, por si lo olvidó mencionar.

Seguía preguntandose ¿qué rayos hizo él o su vida pasada para castigarlo así?

Él no creía haber hecho algo malo (al menos no consientemente) asi que no entendía lo que pasaba y la razón exacta del porqué pasaba todo tipo de vergüenzas frente al chico de Samezuka.

Con él y con nadie mas.

Había empezado todo desde hace relativamente poco y ahora no podía ver al pelinegro a la cara. Se moría de pena y su rostro se tornaba más rojo que el cabello de Rin. No sabía como actuar y las ganas de salir corriendo no faltaban.

Y es que ¿como actúas frente a un chico que piensa que estas enamorado de él?

* * *

><p>Makoto no era un señor experto en el amor y sus derivados. No, ni un poco. La única experiencia que tenía en la vida, había sido con Haruka, su amor de la infancia.<p>

No vamos a negarlo, Makoto pasó toda la secundaria secretamente enamorado (hasta donde él sabe, porque el muchacho era muy obvio) de su mejor amigo.

Pero asi como su amor por Haruka no era tan secreto que digamos, el amor que Haru sentía por Rin era más conocido que el manga de Naruto, asi que, como imaginamos y suponemos todos, de la friendzone jamás lo sacaron.

Con el tiempo se le pasó, era solo un enamoramiento, ya saben, tipico que "_vas y te enamoras de tu mejor amigo_", cosas que siempre pasan. Asi que pudo seguir con su vida normal, apoyando de paso a Haru cuando despues de años, peleas y relevos, este al fin pudo consolidar su relación con el Matsuoka.

Se sintió feliz por ambos, pues ellos eran amigos suyos y aunque Rin pusiera cara de querer morder a alguien y Haru no tuviese cara de nada, sabia que estaban felices de estar juntos al fin y eran totalmente unos romanticos cursis (especialmente el pelirrojo) cuando estaban solos.

El noviazgo de su _best friend_ era una especie de paquete especial, de esos que ofrecen en los infomerciales a las 2:36 am y que aunque se ven convincentes casi nadie los compra:

Con Haru ahora siempre venía Rin (obvio, cada vez que las practicas se lo permitían) y este ya se había integrado al grupo de nuevo, porque a donde iba Haruka era un 99.7% seguro que Rin lo acompañaba. A la promoción se le agregaba que con la excusa de "_ya que andamos en esas y mis amigos sacaron su lado homosexual no-oculto_" Nagisa se le declaró a Rei (que se puso rojito como tomatito y se escondió tras sus lentes) asi que al final del día este le dio el sí. Entonces sus mejores amigos andaban todos de novios y él.. bueno él tenía salud.

Ahora, decían que el movimiento gay andaba muy de moda por esas fechas, quizá por eso Nitori y Momo empezaron a salir (disque en secreto, pero Momo es todo menos discreto y nada más Nitori acepto salir a dar una vuelta, medio Japon lo supo) ¡Nada más faltaba que alguien viniera y le dijera que Gou dijo que siempre no le hacía a tanto musculo y le gustaba Hannah! _Bendito Dios._

Y por si fuera poco, de regalo a las primeras 10 personas en llamar (que Makoto sospecha haber sido la numero 9) totalmente gratis por tiempo ilimitado con garantía incluida, te llevabas al mejor amigo del novio, Sousuke Yamazaki, que venia incluido con Rin porque por muy novio de Nanase que fuera, tambien era su mejor amigo y no lo iba a dejar _solo porque fuese pareja de la planta con ojos_ (palabras de Sousuke, no suyas).

Asi que todo eso venía incluido en el paquete de "_Mi mejor amigo y primer amor se consiguió novio pelirrojo y a todos se les salió lo gay derrepente_".

No es que se quejara, de hecho no le sorprendía en lo absoluto que todos terminaran con todos, se veía venir. Uno no puede andar 24/7 rodeado de chicos musculosos en traje de baño y seguir siendo heterosexual, no todo se puede en la vida.

Y ademas no estaba solo en eso de la soltería, sino que Yamazaki-kun le acompañaba en ese camino.

Sousuke le caía bien, se notaba que era buen chico, aplicado y que se esforzaba por conseguir lo que quiere, ademas que no dudaba en lanzarse a la hora de defender a quienes quería. Makoto admiraba eso.

Asi que hablaron en algunas ocasiones, en algunos encuentros casuales mientras Makoto caminaba de regreso de las compras o Sousuke esperaba en la estación, un "_¡Que tal! ¿como te encuentras?_" nunca faltaba entre ambos.

"Yamazaki-kun es un gran chico" pensó Makoto un día de esos en los que no tenía nada que pensar.

Si, el tipo no tenía en que pensar y pensaba en el mejor amigo del novio de su mejor amigo ¿algún problema? Es algo muy normal en estos dias, a todos les pasa.

Pero había otras cosas que solo le pueden pasar a él, por ser Makoto Tachibana.

* * *

><p>Nagisa era su amigo desde hace años. Era un chico muy entusiasta cayendo a veces en lo infantil y aunque a veces tendía a desesperar con tanta energía (que no sabían como le cabía en un solo cuerpo) Makoto lo quería mucho y jamás cambiaría la personalidad tan alegre de su amigo por nada.<p>

Eso no evitaba que en ocasiones quisiera meterle un plato de arroz a la boca para que se callara y dejara de ser tan impertinente.

-Ne, Mako-chan, eres el unico soltero del grupo- le dijo el rubio una tarde mientras esperaban a Haru y Rei que terminaban de vestirse para regresar a casa despues de entrenar.

-Bueno.. si.

-¡Hay que conseguirte un novio!- lo miro asustado, mas por el miedo de que su amigo empezara con otro de sus planes, que de el hecho de que Nagisa asumía que le gustaban los hombres (que le gustaban, no se diga lo contrario) aún cuando nunca lo había dicho.

-Nagisa-kun, no creo que tenga tiempo para una novia en este momento- trato de verse apenado por eso hecho pero sabía que el otro no daría el brazo a torcer tan pronto.

-¿Osea que prefieres una chica?- insistió.

-Bueno, no es que eso me importe realmente pero..

-¡Genial! Un chico será, entonces ¿como te gustan, Makoto?- el ojiverde tenía las orejas rojas de la pena y aunque no quería responder sabía que Nagisa no lo dejaría.

-No tengo un tipo exacto.

-Entonces necesitaremos el doble de esfuerzo para encontrarte a alguien, lastima que todos nuestros amigos ya estén..- se calló de pronto y su cara se ilumino como si hubiese descubierto una verdad trascendental- ¡Lo tengo! Makoto deberías salir con Sousuke-kun.

A Tachibana casi le da algo ¡pero que ideas las de Nagisa! ¿Él con Yamazaki-kun? No, eso no... bueno, no.

Ademas no se podía imaginar.. osea él y el pelinegro..

_Demonios_.

-¿Qué pasa Mako-chan? ¿verdad que es una excelente idea?

-No creo que..

-¿Piensas que Sou-chan es guapo?- le miró con una sonrisa sugerente provocando otro rubor en el castaño.

-Emm.. si, digo Yamazaki-kun es verdaderamente atractivo y.. sus ojos son muy bonitos- pensó azorado mientras imagenes de el muchacho se reproducían en su mente- Y la sonrisa de Yamazaki-kun es tan deslumbrante..

-Gracias... supongo.

Makoto se calló de golpe por aquella voz a sus espaldas. Nagisa rió ligeramente y más al ver a Makoto en una nueva tonalidad de rojo.

Tachibana se dio la vuelta, avergonzado, para ver a Sousuke detras de él, mirandolo fijamente con extrañeza.

Maldito silencio incomodo, que ni Nagisa rompía.

-Eh.. Ya-Yamazaki-kun, yo- Makoto no sabía ni que decir y solo miraba a todos lados menos al ojiazul.

Pero sí Makoto Tachibana no decía nada, Nagisa Hazuki sí.

-¡Hola Sou-chan! Llegaste justo a tiempo porque Makoto me decía algo sobre tus ojos y como quería invitarte a salir.

Con todo el respeto del mundo, _jodete Nagisa._

* * *

><p>Esa fue la primera vez, afortunadamente Rin, Haru y Rei habían llegado justo a tiempo antes de que Sousuke dijera algo al respecto y las cosas quedaron así.<p>

Talvez era que Sousuke estaba demasiado confundido y apenado para hablar al respecto o que Makoto lo había estado evitando todo lo que podía.

Nagisa no había dejado el tema por la paz y se lo había dicho a Rin, que para sorpresa de todos ahora parecía ser el más empeñado en juntarlos.

-¿Por qué tanta insistencia en que Makoto salga con Yamazaki?- preguntó un día Haru.

-Los _shippeo_, eso es todo- y no volvió a preguntar. Solo Rin entendía esas cosas de chicas que decía.

Entonces entre Nagisa y Rin, no se hacía uno. Y el pelirrojo se la pasaba hablandole maravillas de él a su mejor amigo, hasta el punto que este le preguntó si no estaba enamorado de Makoto en lugar de Haruka.

-Rin dijo que Yamazaki piensa que tú lo mandaste a hablarle de ti- le comentó Haru una noche mientras cocinaba caballa y Mako quizó que la tierra se lo tragará.

Ahora Sousuke pensaba que era una chiquilla enamorada que le pedía a sus amigas que averigüaran si le gusta al chico de sus sueños y les pide que hablen bonito de ella.

Y por si mas vergüenza no podrían añadirle, Nagisa había mencionado al chico Samezuka frente a Ran y Ren, que lo mencionaron frente a sus padres y ahora "_Sousuke el novio de Makoto_" era el tema de la familia Tachibana desde su madre hasta su tia abuela lejana que vivía en Perú.

Asi que no fue tan raro que un día mientras regresaba de pasear con sus hermanitos, Sousuke se cruzará en sus caminos y al saludarlo, estos mencionarán todo lo que sabían.

-¡Ah! ¿asi que tu eres el novio de Makoto?- preguntó Ren entusiasmado.

-Realmente eres guapo, Makoto no mentía- exclamó Ran con una gran sonrisa.

Sousuke los miró con los ojos abiertos, enrojecido hasta las orejas al igual que el castaño y despues de un rapido "_Nos vemos, Tachibana"_ se fue casi corriendo de ahí, incomodo y desconcertado.

Esa es la historia de como Sousuke Yamazaki piensa que Makoto Tachibana se la pasa hablando de él y afirmando ser su novio.

* * *

><p>Ahora era Sousuke quien evitaba al ojiverde, incluso le advirtió a Rin que si le hablaba algo más de el chico, le daría una golpiza que Haruka no lo reconocería ni con lupa.<p>

Fue incomodo para Makoto, pero pudo vivir con eso y ademas llegó a la conclusión de que debería pedirle una disculpa a Yamazaki y explicarle que todo fue un mal entendido.

Quizá era esa la razón por la que no dejaba de pensar en el ojiazul día y noche, sin concentrarse por pensar en su sonrisa, extrañando sus conversaciones y sonrojandose cuando sus recuerdos lo llevaban al trabajado cuerpo del pelinegro.

Estupidas hormonas.

Estupida culpabilidad que no lo dejaba estar sin pensar en los ojos azules casi verdes de Sousuke.

Claro, culpabilidad.

A la mañana siguiente se decidió a ir a buscar a Yamazaki a Samezuka. Para su sorpresa, se encontró al chico a punto de tocar a su puerta.

Ambos se miraron sorprendidos y sonrojados.

-Yamazaki-kun ¿qué haces aqui?

-Venía a buscarte, tenemos que hablar.

Caminaron hasta la plaza que había a una cuadra y Sousuke comenzó.

-Mira, la verdad es que me siento terriblemente incomodo con todo este asunto de.. bueno, tú enamorado de mi.

-Espera, sé que piensas que soy un acosador y que estoy obsesionado contigo..

-Si, eso pienso-lo cortó, cruzandose de brazos. Makoto trago grueso pues el movimiento realzó sus musculos y quiera o no, él es humano con necesidades

-Quiero explicarte, todo es un mal entendido, Nagisa y Rin creen que deberíamos salir y bueno, ellos difundieron el rumor- habló rapido y atropellado, con la vergüenza marcada en cada letra y sin mirar a Sousuke directamente.

-¿Y tu no crees eso?- le preguntó seriamente.

-¿Eh?

-¿No crees que deberíamos salir?

Makoto sentía las manos sudadas del nerviosismo y empezó a mover los pies con inquietud.

-Yo... emmm ¿eh?- lo miró desconcertado. Sousuke soltó una risita.

-Bueno, admitó que al principio me diste un poco de miedo pero despues me di cuenta que talvez todo era un error, acosar personas no parece algo que tú tendrías como pasatiempo.

-Entonces ¿por qué me dejaste de hablar?- preguntó confundido y Sousuke se sonrojo.

-Es que.. quizá yo.. si quiero salir contigo y no sabía como acercarme- admitió desviando la mirada.

Makoto lo miró con sorpresa, su corazón latiendo fuertemente en su pecho y un rubor quemando sus mejillas.

-¿Tú quieres salir conmigo?

-Si, eso dije.

_Santa Madre de Cristo._

Y Makoto se puso a reír. Esa risa maniaca pero llena de alivio y de vergüenza y de muchas emociones más que logro desconcertar a Sousuke y cohibirlo al pensar que se esta burlando de sus sentimientos.

-No tienes porque burlarte- lo miró algo dolido con las manos en puños.

-¿Qué? Ah no, no es por eso, es solo que.. bueno, realmente creí que me odiabas y pensabas que era un pervertido acosador sexual o algo asi.

-Bueno, a veces lo pienso..

-¿Disculpa?

-Nada, nada. Entonces ¿saldrás conmigo?

Makoto se lo pensó un poco o al menos fingió hacerlo, pues nada mas de tonto le dice que no al bombon de Yamazaki.

"_Oh dios, que pensamientos los tuyos Makoto_" pensó sonrojado.

-El viernes a las 3 y no llegues tarde- le sonrió, recibiendo igual una sonrisa enorme y deslumbrante del pelinegro.

-Bien, ahi estaré.

Ambos discutieron algunos detalles al respecto, aún algo apenados cuando cayeron en cuenta que acababan de acordar una cita el viernes. Se despidieron y Makoto dio media vuelta antes de que la voz de Sousuke lo hiciera detenerse en sus pasos.

-Por cierto Makoto- el castaño lo miró y Sousuke sonrió burlón- gracias por la carta romantica, el oso, las rosas y el disco de canciones que te recuerdan a mis ojos. Fue un gran detalle.

Makoto abrió los ojos como platos mientras veía a Sousuke marcharse y caía encuenta que él no le envió ni saludos al muchacho. Se sonrojó.

¿Cuál deidad ni que nada? ¡Todo era culpa de sus amados amigos! _Que hijos de.._

Bueno, quizá "_amigos que te avergüencen_" tambien se incluían en el paquete.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno bueno, espero que les haya gustado este intento de SouMako que repito SouMako es amor, SouMako es vida asi que seguire escribiendo de esta pareja y de Free! tanto como pueda.<strong> **Comentarios, criticas, peticiones y si quieren fangirlear al respecto dejenme un review y con gusto.**

**Saludos ^^**


End file.
